


Some Sad Poems I Made

by TheArtLord



Category: Original Work
Genre: Poems, These are just a couple poems I made a while ago and decided to post
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 09:33:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9432962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheArtLord/pseuds/TheArtLord
Summary: Poems I made in times of some stupendous sadness. These are just published to be published.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Again, made when I was really upset. No trigger warnings necessary beyond this is how I express myself in depression, and it is SAD. Don't read it if you aren't looking to read expression of that.

I Don’t Want. But I Want.

I don’t want to be ignored.  
But I am.  
I don’t want to be lonely.  
But I am.  
I want people to listen to me, and not turn away.  
But they do.  
I want someone to care.  
But they don’t.  
I want someone to make sure I’m happy.  
But they don’t.  
I want someone to make me laugh.  
But they don’t.  
I want someone to cheer me up.  
But they don’t.  
I want someone to make me smile.  
But they don’t.  
I want someone to try to keep me happy as long as possible.  
But they don’t.  
I want someone to love me.  
No one does.  
I want to feel appreciated.  
But I don’t.  
I want to be the one laughing at someone’s jokes.  
But I’m not.  
I don’t want to be the only one who tries to make people happy.  
But I am.  
I don’t want to be the outcast.  
But I am.  
I never asked to be ignored.  
To be unhappy.  
To be depressed.  
To be alone.

 

Calm

Silence.  
Darkness.  
Content.  
No hunger.  
No stress.  
No terror.  
No need.  
No thoughts.  
Calm.  
Content.  
Dark.  
Silent.

 

Stress.

Pulling hair.  
Scratching face.  
Screaming.  
Crying.  
No control.  
Overwhelmed.  
Unsure.  
Self-conscious.  
Depressed.  
Scared.  
Punching.  
Clawing.  
Biting.  
Fighting.  
Unable.  
Alone.  
Horror.  
I wish none of it was real.

 

Alone.

Everyday I try.  
Just to be noticed,  
Acknowledged,  
No longer ignored.  
It doesn’t work.  
Jokes?  
Don’t have any good ones.  
Can’t make people laugh,  
Anymore.  
Upset?  
Nobody cares.

**Author's Note:**

> These were from a while ago, I am fine, I am taking care of things. Commentary is welcome, but no inappropriate themes or remarks, please. Also, self harm legitimately triggers me, that shit is scary as all hell. Please do not mention it unless you're just trying to get help.


End file.
